


Apologizing

by CassieWritesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Canon Universe, Dean Being an Idiot, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Sam Is a Good Friend, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: Dean and Cas had a fight and Sam comforts Cas





	Apologizing

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old work of mine, as I'm currently transferring my work to ao3

“Cas! Cas, come back! I didn’t mean it…” Dean got interrupted by the noise of a slammed door. He sighed and still looked down the floor Cas almost ran down just a moment ago. “I’m sorry” he mumbled, even though there was no chance Cas would hear him.

The next days were hard. Cas avoided to even see Dean, and always disappeared out of the room as soon as Dean entered it. The hunter really tried to talk to him. But when Cas avoided him like this there was not the slightest chance of a talk. Sam watched them.

A soft knock distracted Cas from the book he was reading. “Go away, Dean!” he called at the door. Moving his eyes back at the page, he expected to hear footsteps outside the door. But there were none. “I said go away!” he called again.

“Cas, it’s Sam. Open the door, please” Castiel got up and indeed opened the door. “What do you want, Sam? If Dean sends you, tell him we’re done” Sam shook his head. “Dean doesn’t know I’m talking to you. Can I come in?” Cas looked down the floor for any sign of Dean, but as he found none, he nodded.

Sam sat down at Castiel’s bed, Cas next to him. “What happened between you two?” he asked. Castiel looked down and shook his head. “I don’t wanna talk about it” “You’ll have to, some time. This can’t go on like that forever” Cas remained silent. “Dean didn’t mean whatever he said to you. He really tries to talk to you to apologize, but you won’t let him. It breaks him, you know?” “I don’t care!” Cas said. Sam shook his head. “We both know that’s not quite true”

Suddenly, Sam noticed the tears streaming down Cas’s face. “Hey, shh! It’s okay!” he hugged him tightly. Cas babbled something not understandable. “What happened?” “Dean… he was so… he seemed so upset about your last hunt, so I went to… to hug him, you know, to comfort him. And he just shrugged me off and… he yelled at me…” Cas cried even harder. Sam rubbed his hand in comforting circles over the other man’s back. “He said that I am useless… that no one would need me… and…” Cas rambled on over some other things Dean yelled at him and Sam couldn’t help but be angry at his brother.

Sure, the last hunt had been a rough one, and Dean probably was a bit poisoned from the monster they were hunting. (Its poison causes strange outbursts of feelings for some reason). But nonetheless that was no excuse to what he had done to Cas. Said man sniffed and sat up a bit again. He look apologizing at Sam. “I’m sorry if I caused you any discomfort…” he started. “Hey, it’s okay, Cas. Dean has been definitely no gentleman about you” Cas sniffed up again and blinked to hold back the tears. A few escaped his eyelashes and rolled down his cheeks.

“Umm, guys…” Dean stand in the doorframe and looked down at his brother and his best friend… well, not best friend anymore. He screwed it up again. His eyes landed on him and hardened, while Dean just wished he could comfort Cas, and not be the reason of his pain.

Sam looked forth and back between his brother at the door and Cas next to him. “I’ll leave you two alone, so you can talk” moose said and walked to the door. Cas looked up, frightened. “No…” “I’ll be in the next room, so if you need me, just call me” he gave Dean a bitchface saying ‘don’t screw it up again’ as he walked past him through the door.

Dean took a step into Cas’s room, but at his glare, he stopped, uncertain. “Cas, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything of what I was saying” Silence. “I just was… scared as you hugged me. And I guess I still had some of the monster’s poison in me. That probably caused the anger. Actually, I quite enjoyed your hug” Dean stood there awkwardly waiting for Cas to respond. “You enjoyed it?” Cas asked in disbelief. “And all you do to show that is yelling at me?” The hunter looked down. “I apologize” “I don’t think that is enough” Castiel decided.

“Cas…” Dean pleaded. “Don’t” said responded. “Cas, there’s something I think I should tell you… it’s quite confusing for me but I guess you should know” Dean took a deep breath. “I… oh, goddamnit!” Dean broke his speech. ‘Just tell him!’ his thoughts told him. ‘Tell him and leave!’

“I…” he started again. “Cas, I love you. And I’m sorry. I truly am” The hunter looked down and turned around and left, not daring to catch Cas’s reaction.

Sam heard Dean walk away, and, after a while, he got back to Cas. He found him standing in the middle of the room in shock. “Cas, are you okay?” he asked. “He… he said he loves me” Sam grinned. “Finally!” Cas looked up confused and then stormed out of the room after Dean.   


End file.
